Margarett Potter
by Norma Black
Summary: WI? ¿Qué hubiera pasado y Voldemort no hubiera llegado a casa de los Potter aquel 31 de octubre y JAmes y Lily hubieran decidido darle a Harry un hermano?


**_Disclaimer: Todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling._**

* * *

Preciosa. Pelo negro y con unas ondas perfectas, por la mitad de la espalda. Ojos avellana. Sonrisa conquistadora. Gryffindor. Niña de papá. Hermana pequeña.

-Señorita Potter, llega tarde. -le dijo Severus Snape, cuando la pequeñísima Margarett Potter entró en clase de Pociones por primera vez en su vida. Nada más le faltó echarse a llorar cuando notó la dura mirada del profesor sobre ella.

-Estaba conmigo, Severus. -le dijo Minerva McGonagall, apareciendo tras ella.

-Coja asiento. Gracias, Minerva. -dijo Severus. Margarett corrió hacia el sitio vacío al lado de su nueva amiga, una niña rubita de su misma casa.

-Por los pelos de las piernas de Merlín... -le dijo su amiga.

* * *

Los alumnos de tercero de Gryffindor y Slytherin salían de clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Los alumnos de segundo de esas mismas casas entraban en ella.

-Maggie, recuerda lo que hablamos. -le dijo Harry a su hermana pequeña, cuando ésta iba a entrar en clase. Margarett rodó los ojos y asintió.

-No puedo llamar a mi padrino _padrino_. -dijo ella, en tono cansino. Harry sonrió.

-Suerte. -le dijo antes de darle un beso en la cabeza y dejar que su hermana entrara en clase. Pero paró en seco y bufó en cuanto dio dos pasos y volvió a escuchar la voz de su hermana.

-¡Hola, padrino!

-Hola, Maggie. -le dijo la voz de Remus Lupin, riéndose.

* * *

La pequeña de pelo azabache y rizado esperaba golpeando con la punta de su pie en el suelo. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, los amigos de su hermano. Pero ella se limitaba a bufar y esperar. Cuando la puerta se abrió se asustó al ver a Severus Snape saliendo del salón, pero después vio a su hermano detrás.

-Te juro que yo no he puesto mi nombre en el cáliz, Maggie. -le dijo Harry. Margarett asintió, confiaba en él.- Snape le mandará a mamá una carta esta tarde. Me van a querer matar.

-Posiblemente. Pero Sirius estará orgulloso. -le dijo Margarett, tratando de animar a su hermano.- ¿Competirás?

-No tengo opción.

-Lo harás bien, seguro. -dijo Margarett, acariciándole el brazo y sonriendo.

* * *

Margarett iba a salir de la Sala de los Menesteres de la reunión del Ejército de Dumbledore, cuando se tropezó con Ginny Weasley, una de sus compañeras de habitación. No eran amigas, pero no se llevaban mal. Las dos se sonrieron y se pusieron a caminar juntas, hasta que Cho Chang se interpuso en sus caminos, sonriente.

-Maggie... ¿puedo llamarte así? -dijo dubitativa.

-No. -dijo Margarett, seca y cortante, enarcando una ceja y provocando una sonrisa divertida en Ginny.

-Pe-perdón... Es que quería hablar contigo de Harry.

-Está ahí mismo, Chang. Si quieres hablar con él, hazlo. -dijo Margarett, señalándolo a su espalda.

-Pero... -la Ravenclaw miró a Ginny desconfiada- ¿a ti te parece bien que yo salga con él?

-No, pero él sale con quien quiera. -dijo Margarett.- Ginny, ¿me ayudas con los deberes de Pociones?

-Claro. -dijo la pelirroja saliendo sonriente de la Sala de los Menesteres con ella.

* * *

-¿No pensáis decirle la verdad nunca a Maggie?

-Harry, no empieces. -se quejó Lily Potter.

-Pero mamá, se merece saber la verdad.

-¿Para qué? -preguntó James.- ¿Para que lo pase mal? Si puedo, voy a ahorraros todos los malos tragos que se presenten en el camino. Que tú te enteraras de la verdad fue un error.

-Papá, ya tiene quince años, no tres. Deja de sobreprotegerla. -le dijo Harry.

-Harry... -le advirtió Lily. Margarett que escuchaba tras la puerta del salón asomó la cabeza, haciendo que toda su familia la mirara.- ¿Qué pasa, Maggie?

-¿Qué es lo que no sé? -preguntó Margarett. James miró a Harry, regañándolo por su comportamiento.

-Escuchar tras las puertas está mal. -le dijo Lily.

-Me da igual. ¿Qué es lo que no sé? -volvió a preguntar ella. Todos se quedaron en silencio.- Papá...

-Siéntate. -le dijo James. Margarett negó con la cabeza y se paró delante de él. James bufó y pasó las dos manos por su pelo, como hacía cada vez que estaba nervioso.- Verás, cielo, cuando tu madre se quedo embaraza de ti nosotros estábamos un poco alejados de tu padrino.

-¿Por qué? -interrumpió Margarett.

-Porque pensábamos que él era el infiltrado de la Orden del Fénix. -dijo Lily.

-¡Pero eso es una estupidez! ¡Lunático jamás nos traicionaría!

-No estoy orgulloso de eso, Margarett. -le dijo James. Le hablaba en un tono tan duro y serio que hasta la llamó por su nombre.- Y cuando naciste no lo nombramos a él como tu padrino sino a Peter Pettigrew.

-¿Quién es ese? -preguntó Margarett.

-El verdadero infiltrado de la Orden. -dijo Harry.- Snape lo descubrió unos meses después de que tú nacieras.

-¿Tú cómo sabes eso? -le preguntó Margarett a Harry.

-Snape me lo contó.

-El profesor Snape, siempre ayudando. -se quejó James.

-Al menos no es un mentiroso.

-¡Margarett! -la retó Lily, levantándose del sillón donde estaba.- Escúchame bien. Peter era tan amigo de tu padre como Remus. Y te juro que no hay nadie más arrepentido de lo que él hizo que nosotros. Y sobre todo de haberlo nombrado tu padrino. Pero nos arrepentimos y Remus es tu padrino aunque la ley diga lo contrario.

-¿Por ley ese hombre sigue siendo mi padrino? -dijo Margarett, con voz débil. Su padre la volvió a mirar, preocupado. Lily asintió, cambiando su mueca a una más dulce.

-Pero...

-¿Puedo irme a dormir con Remus hoy? -preguntó Margarett, bajando la mirada.

-Maggie... -dijo James, levantándose.

-¿Puedo? -repitió ella.

-No, Margarett, habla con nosotros, somos tus padres y podemos...

-Maggie, puedes ir. -dijo James, interrumpiendo a su mujer. Maggie corrió hacia su habitación, metió en una mochila poco más que ropa interior limpia y por la Red Flu se marchó a casa de Remus Lupin. Cuando llegó el salón estaba vacío y escuchó dos voces hablar en el pasillo del apartamento. Caminó hacia las voces y apareció ante Remus y Nymphadora Tonks, con los ojos rojos y aguados.

-Maggie, Maggie... ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó preocupado Remus al verla. Caminó hacia ella y la joven lo abrazó, echándose a llorar.

-¿Quieres un poco de té, pequeña Potter? -le preguntó Nymphadora. Maggie la miró y la metamorfomaga le sonrió reconfortante.- Haré té y me marcho.

-Pero, no quiero interrumpir... -dijo Maggie, entre sollozos, secándose inútilmente alguna lágrima.

-Nosotros podemos seguir hablando otro día. Tú necesitas a Lupin ahora. -dijo Nymphadora. Ella, como prometió hizo té y se marchó.

Margarett más tranquila, le contó a Remus lo ocurrido esa noche en su casa y el hombre-lobo la consoló diciéndole que aunque por ley él no sea su padrino, no se iba a quedar con nadie que no fuera él si algún día les pasara algo a sus padres. Le dijo que su verdadero padrino estaba en Azkaban y que no saldría de ahí nunca. Y luego le pidió que lo siguiera llamando _padrino_ aunque ya supiera la verdad. A la mañana siguiente ambos se aparecieron a dos calles de la casa de los Potter y Remus acompañó a Maggie hasta la puerta de su casa, donde James Potter -en pijama, sin dormir y con el pelo más revuelto de lo normal- estaba sentado. Al verlos se levantó inmediatamente.

-Aquí te la dejo, Cornamenta. -le dijo Remus, con una sonrisa a James. James lo miró, sintiéndose culpable, pero su amigo le sonrió, como hacía cada vez que le pedía perdón por haber desconfiado de él. Ese era tema pasado para Remus.

-Ven a cenar mañana, Lunático. -le dijo James.

-Lo haré. -dijo él, marchándose y dejando a padre e hija solos.

-Snape me sigue cayendo mal, sigo queriendo a Lunático y no estoy enfadada contigo. -le dijo Margarett sin mirarlo. James soltó una risita y abrazó a su hija.

-Menos mal que Snape te sigue cayendo mal. No soportaría lo contrario. -dijo James, haciendo reír a su hija también.

* * *

Margarett a los dieciséis años había cambiado mucho, físicamente, pues personalmente era la misma. Llevaba el pelo mucho más rizado, más divertido. Ahora tenía cinco pendientes en la oreja izquierda y le encantaba llenarlos con aros -que su madre odiaba-. Había tenido al menos siete novios en menos de un curso escolar. Había sido escogida como cazadora para el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Y había decidido que quería ser sanadora mágica después de terminar Hogwarts.

-¡Maggie, baja, por favor! -le pidió su madre desde la planta baja de su casa.

Margarett con su camiseta de las Holyhead Harpies, un moño malhecho, sus gafas rectangulares -que solía esconder gracias a sus lentes de contacto-, unas mayas negras y las zapatillas con las cabezas de leones, bajó las escaleras de su casa.

-¡Maggie! Te dije que hoy venía a cenar Ginny. -se quejó Harry cuando la vio bajar las escaleras. A su lado ya estaba su novia, Ginevra Weasley.

-Ginny ya me ve así de guapa todas las noches en Hogwarts, Harry. Si no te la he robado es porque me gustan los chicos. -dijo Margarett, haciendo que Sirius soltara una risita. Margarett se sentó en el salón al lado de Remus Lupin.- ¿Y Tonks? -le preguntó a su padrino, que la miró de reojo.

-No empecemos, Maggie.

-Vale, yo solo pregunto. -dijo ella, sonriendo. Sirius le guiñó un ojo y James apareció en el salón.

-La cena ya está lista.

-¿Cocinaste tú, papi? -preguntó Margarett. James asintió orgulloso.- Lo siento, Ginny.

-Sí, todos lo sentimos. -le dijo Sirius, caminando hacia el comedor.

-¡No cocino tan mal! -se quejó James, caminando tras ellos.

-Te acostumbrarás a ellos, querida. -le dijo Lily con una sonrisa dulce en la boca a Ginny.- Vamos a cenar, o al menos a intentarlo.

Dos horas más tarde Harry salía de la casa de sus padres para aparecerse con Ginny en su casa. Sirius y Remus se marcharon a sus respectivas casas y el matrimonio Potter se sentó en el salón, frente a la chimenea. Margarett se unió a ellos, sentándose entre ambos.

-Ha sido una agradable velada. Nadie resultó herido. -dijo Margarett, haciendo reír a James.- Mamá, ¿no te pone celosa que Harry tenga novia?

-No, en absoluto. ¿A ti?

-Un poquito. -confesó ella, haciendo sonreír a su padres.- Pero al menos es Ginny y no la estúpida de Cho Chang, o la insoportable de Romilda Vane que quería salir con él porque es " _El elegido_ ". -dijo Maggie, abrazando el brazo de su padre y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-Yo sí que me pongo celoso si tienes novio eh. -le dijo James.

-¿Sí?

-Claro.

-Entonces, cuando traiga a un chico a cenar, ¿lo recibirás con la varita en mano?

-Y un Avada Kedavra si es necesario.

-Sois la mejor familia que me pudo haber tocado, ¿sabéis? -dijo Margarett, apretando más el brazo de su padre y sonriéndole a su madre, que le acarició el pelo cariñosamente.


End file.
